


Opposites Attract

by Kombucci



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged-Down Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Peter’s Parents are Alive, Precious Peter Parker, Religion, Religious Conflict, Smut, Top Tony Stark, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kombucci/pseuds/Kombucci
Summary: What happens when high school bad boy, Tony Stark gets a crush on good boy, Peter Parker?Credit to @webheadspidey ‘s Black Dove for the insipiration.





	1. Sophomores

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Dove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460800) by [webheadspidey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/webheadspidey/pseuds/webheadspidey). 



> Credit to @webheadspidey’s Black Dove for inspiration 
> 
> Keep in mind that I wrote this to not offend those who follow Christianity. It’s a fanfic and I in no way meant anything I said. If you get triggered easily because of the strong language that make fun of the “radicals” at school, please do not read.

Nearly a month of being a sophomore for Tony Stark. He’s made a reputation for himself at Midtown High, being a notorious bad boy was quite the image to express at a young age (starting since middle school) but it worked out for him anyways.

Being on the popular end of the high school spectrum was definitely a plus. People loved him and tried hard (really hard…) to capture his attention. Girls (and some gay guys) desired him and it wasn’t hard to pass a hallway without several people blushing as he walked through winking and smiling at the onlookers.

On the contrary, people also feared him. Freshmen year - he already was involved in multiple physical altercations which resulted in the other party usually getting sent to the hospital. The same couldn’t have been said about Tony Stark; the boy probably left with a few scratches that only further expressed his image as a “gang” kid.

Stark wasn’t particularly liked by the nerds or the religious radicals either. Often pulling stunts that resulted in a minor fires or just vandalizing the Christian posters around the school. Which left a bad taste in their mouths about the bad boy.

—

Lunchtime couldn’t have come sooner after two of the most boring classes for Stark.

Tony obviously sat at the section of the cafeteria where all the jocks, gang members and cheerleaders gathered (basically those who ran the school). Opposite to the nerds, band geeks, and the Christian radicals who always prayed before eating their lunches. Stoners were a gang member or outside doing their own thing.

Tony eyed one of the faces sitting across the room, it was Peter Parker. He was wearing a blue sweater and baggy jeans which covered his entire twinkish figure.

He was one of the members of the Christian group at the high school because his dad was a pastor and his mom always loved the religion.

The smaller boy’s eyes often wandered to his other friends, MJ and Ned. The three would share laughs despite not being in the same group.

MJ was an art geek who wore black nearly everyday but she was observed to be a little violent. Elbowing Ned and throwing grapes at Peter occasionally.

Ned was a science geek with a total obsession with video games and DC comics (weird...) but nonetheless all three remained very close.

Needless to say, Tony did find himself being lost looking at Peter. Even though the pair never interacted, they both had very different reputations that Tony knew could never work out.

Both went to the same school for the past 10 years of their lives and never even shared one interaction together.

Maybe opposites attract...?

For fucks sake, Stark was a bisexual who basically burned several crosses in front of people as a “prank”. God knows Tony won’t end up with a boy like Peter Parker.

His train of thought was interrupted by a plastic spoon to his head while a very popular sweetheart Liz Allen laughed in front of him.

“What the fuck was that for?” the boy proceeded to throw the spoon back at her causing both of them to share chuckles.

“See you still got your eyes out for Peter Parker...”

Soon enough Flash Thompson quickly grabbed a seat and threw his tray of food down causing Liz to flinch a bit.

“What are you weirdos talking about?” the jock said with his mouth full of nasty cafeteria food.

“Just how Tony’s still has a hard on for little Parker.” Liz was pretty forward causing Tony to roll his eyes.

“Okay maybe a little crush on the Christian cutie.” he chuckled before looking back at Peter - probably gossiping with Ned and MJ because they seem to be sharing whispers.

“Why Penis Parker? Fuck, he’s a total weirdo and you’re into that which makes you fucking crazier.”

Surprisingly, Flash wasn’t that homophobic. Sure, the occasional “faggot” got to Tony’s head but he expected the jock to turn his back when people found out the bad boy was into boys and girls.

They were still pretty good friends considering the two bonded over football, fighting and their partying lifestyles.

“Whatever, not like I can get in his pants anyways.”

“Ask him out, if he’s gay he’ll say yes. Because who can say no to Tony Stark...” she dramatically stretched out the second half of the sentence.

“You did Liz,” the frat boy chuckled as he made the statement.

“Shut up.”

“I don’t know, I’ll give it another week.”

“You said that for the past three weeks faggot.”

Tony sighed before receiving another plastic spoon to his head and a laughing Flash and Liz who both eyed Peter before the bell rang a few minutes later.

-

Biology was the last class for Tony and he was pretty content everyday knowing he got to see Peter Parker who sat in front of him.

Despite this, he never made a single effort to approach the boy.

Soon after the students settled, the teacher, Mr. Rogers, directed the attention to himself and spoke of the upcoming biology project that was supposed to be in partners.

Everyone was whispering to each other with the obvious, “Wanna be my partner?”

Tony felt a little offended when nobody asked him but before he could continue feeling hurt he heard Mr. Rogers speak up.

“I have picked your partners for you,” the statement caused some students to groan.

He started reading the names of students and their partners aloud before stopping.

“Is there any students I did not call?”

What a coincidence that Tony Stark and Peter Parker both shot up their hands at the same time.

“Well congratulations Stark and Parker, you both are partners.”

Tony couldn’t help but smile a bit but Peter’s face was telling a different story.

-

The bell signalling the end of the day rung which caused Peter and all the other students to rush out.

“Hey, wait up Parker...” Tony called before the boy turned around and stopped in his tracks allowing the bad boy to catch up.

“What?”

Peter’s tone wasn’t necessarily the nicest but that didn’t stop Tony from chuckling.

“Wanna work on the project someday after school? Kind of not doing well in biology at the moment so need all the time I can get for this project.”

The smaller boy sighed, “My parents will be gone Wednesday, for overtime and a fancy dinner. You can come over then. I’d go to yours but -“ he stopped himself before looking up at Tony.

As much of a dick Tony was, Peter didn’t want to get on the bad boy’s bad side. And bringing up where he came from wasn’t what Peter did because he knew some were less fortunate.

“Great, can I get your number? Y-you know for the project.” That sentence left the Tony Stark blushing.

_Why the fuck would you ask for his number...?_

“No, I’ll write it down for you tomorrow. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go.”

And before Tony could say bye, the boy was speed walking down the hallway before waving down Ned.


	2. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May is introduced and Tony goes to Peter’s house
> 
> Minor grammar and spelling errors that I will fix after I update the next chapter! So sorry if you run into them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May and the rest of Peter’s family will play a bigger part. 
> 
>  
> 
> Angst

“I’m not working with him Ned, do you think Mr. Rogers would let me switch partners?”

Ned chuckled at that question, 

“Have you met the guy? I tried switching to be partners with MJ back in freshmen year and he laughed at my face before calling both of us ungrateful.” 

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed while walking to the front entrance. 

Tony was lazy, self-absorbed and the complete opposite of Peter. He didn’t want to be stuck with that thing for a couple of hours even if it’s just strictly for school work. 

His thoughts of the bad boy were quickly interrupted by Ned, “Need a ride home?” 

“Uh my Aunt is picking me up. She’s in town for a couple of days and I want to see her for a little bit.”

“Alright, see you later, and tell me how the project goes!” 

-

“PETER! OVER HERE!” a young woman yelled across the parking lot causing Parker to blush as it caught the attention of other students. He ran towards the car before getting in quick.

He was quickly pulled into a hug by May before being released. “Gosh you’re so tall now! How long has it been huh?” 

“Only a year Aunt May...” 

“Well, you’ve gotten so big! Anyways tell me everything that’s happen so far. Girlfriend? Crush? The Christian Club? God knows you already have enough of that at home...”

“No girlfriend, no crush, and the club is doing fine and I really don’t mind practicing it a lot. Mom says it’s good. Plus I can’t just abandoned my faith after 15 years.” 

May just shrugged, she’s always been extremely different from Peter’s parents. Even after marrying Ben (who’s as religious as Mary and Richard Parker), she’s still pretty fun but in a more soccer-mom/gossiping aunt kind of way which Peter found refreshing sometimes. 

She proceeded to drive the pair out of the exit before a very familiar face ran in front of them trying to get into his car causing May to quickly step on the breaks. 

Peter glared him down in the most dirtiest look he can but the other boy paid no attention. 

“Gross. Tony Stark. He looks like he stopped doing cocaine. That’s a plus. Is he still messing with your club honey?” 

“I don’t know but now he’s my partner for biology...” the boy exclaimed in a disappointing tone.

May continue to drive before her tone got a little frustrated. “Hello, Peter? Switch partners or something.”

“Can’t, my teacher’s a - you know?”

“You can swear when you’re with me. I’m not Ben or your parents.”

“I don’t swear, it’s bad...” 

May simply chuckled and nuzzled Peter’s hair causing him to crack a smile. 

“Ben’s dying to see you by the way. But he’s sick with the cold so you gotta be careful when we get to the hotel, honey...” 

“Are you sure you can’t stay with us?”

“No way, sorry Peter but I can’t take 3 screaming Christian adults when I’m trying to still maintain my youth.” 

“I mean if you just converted...”

“Shut up or you can walk your ass to the hotel.” 

The boy laughed before looking over to see his aunt smiling. 

-

Wednesday just had to be so fucking close to Monday...

Peter and Tony never said more than one sentence to each other after their whole interaction even when they got together for the work period the day before. Just a simple “I did some research” by Peter before he was ignored by Tony gossiping with his other friends. 

Wednesday’s interaction wasn’t better than the day before. All Peter did was say, “I’d figure you have a car after you almost caused me and my aunt to run you over and so I can just direct you to my house. I-if that’s okay with you. I’ll pay you the gas money if y-you need me too.” 

Stark just cracked a smirk. “Alright, you know my signature parking space right?” Tony winked at him causing the boy to roll his eyes. 

“We do the project and you don’t talk to me again.” 

Well that was a disappointment...

“He’ll come through,” Tony thought to himself. 

When Mr. Rogers announced it was another work period (honestly the man just didn’t want to plan anything for the day) Peter sighed and turned around. Only to catch a talking Tony and Liz Allen who would occasionally giggle. 

So much for, “Kind of not doing well in biology at the moment so need all the time I can get for this project.” Peter thought to himself.

-

Peter waited for Tony at his signature (really it was just Tony Stark written in spray paint on the black top) parking space for nearly 10 minutes before he saw the taller boy walk out and run. 

“Hey Peter.” 

“H-hi.” 

Tony got in the car and Peter followed awkwardly. The vehicle smelled of weed and alcohol and he can see a opened box of condoms on the ground. 

He read the label on the box, “Durex XXL” causing the smaller boy to go wide eye and blush a little before he heard Tony speak up. 

“Sorry for the mess. U-um got a little wild last night.” 

“It was Tuesday...”

“Your point?” Tony cracked a smirk.

The boy simply scoffed before telling Tony directions.

That’s all he really did. Both sitting there in awkward silence and the only thing to break it was Peter just saying “turn left, turn right, here.” 

When they arrived at Peter’s household, Tony was kind of amazed. It was a large house (whatever large in Queens meant) that was pretty rare to obtain in the town. 

“P-please don’t touch the crosses. I know you have a thing for messing with them.” 

Tony simply shrugged, he didn’t mind stealing one and putting it in the oven as a joke but Peter was the boy he tried to impress. Which was possibly the hardest goal in Tony’s life time.

They both entered the house which made Tony go a little wide eyed. He was greeted with a framed bible quote and several crosses along with a Jesus Christ statue in the front. The house was kept clean and looked straight out of IKEA. 

“Shoes off.” 

Tony did as asked and was led to the kitchen. It was the size of Tony’s crappy apartment. Peter set his book on the island and looked up at the stunned bad boy. 

“Want any food, drink?” 

“Beer?” Tony simply laughed at his answer but he looked to see Peter’s unimpressed face. 

“D-don’t drink or smoke in the house. And you have to leave before 10. Which I known isn’t a enough time for a week long project.”

He continue to ramble on. 

“And don’t put me on Snapchat. Please don’t do anything stupid, my parents don’t know you’re here and I can get in very big trouble for lying.”

“Why? You’re just bringing a friend over to do school-work...”

“N-no. It would be bad if I got caught alone with a gangster who’s been notorious for messing with my group. My friends would never talk to me again if they saw my hanging out with you.” 

Seriously Peter shut up now...

“I don’t even know what we do to you. You just make yourself look like an idiot more than you already are.” 

He couldn’t believe he just said that to the guy responsible for all the drug problems and fighting at his school. The boy simply put his hand to his mouth quickly and looked down. 

Tony took a stride closer to Peter causing the smaller boy to step back a bit and look up. He could see a little bit of anger in the other boy’s eyes. 

“You could’ve just said no.”

“W-what?”

“That you don’t want me at your house. Why’d you even invite me over?”

“Y-you said you needed all the help you can get and I’d figure-“ 

He was silenced by a Tony who angrily threw one of the kitchen chairs down causing Peter to flinch and he saw the boy walked off. He saw Tony run into the powder room and slam the door.

He walked up to the door and simply knocked after a couple of minutes.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know what came over me and it’s just-“ 

The door opened to reveal Tony who looked as red as a tomato due to rage. 

“Can we work on the fucking project so I can get out of your way?” 

The boy simply nodded before both of them returned to the kitchen.

“I-I can get water for you if you want Tony. I have juice down in the basement if you want me to go get it. I would buy pizza but my parents would think someone was over because I can barely finish a slice.” The boy rubbed the back of his sneak and gave an awkward chuckle. 

“Fuck off.” 

Few hours pass and now the tables have turned. 

Peter, who was originally focused on the project, now couldn’t stop looking over to Tony who looked still as mad as he did a couple of hours after their whole fiasco. 

Tony on the other hand, was typing away on his MacBook (Liz gave him her old one as a thank you for scaring off some creeps) and kept looking down on his textbook and Peter’s research. 

When his laptop started to malfunction he slammed the keys causing Peter to flinch. 

“I’m going out to my car for a smoke break. I won’t stink up your house like you asked me to.” There was a passive-aggressive tone to his voice which caused Peter to just nod. 

-

“I swear to fucking god Liz, he hates me...” Tony threw out the cigarette from the inside of his car. 

“Well was Peter wrong?” she just simply laughed at herself.

“How would you feel if the guy you liked called you a fucking low life gangster who’s an idiot?” 

“You’re exaggerating. Peter’s a good boy, probably means well. I mean isn’t that why you like him? Where are you anyways?” 

“In my car, outside his house. I needed a smoke break or else I was gonna punch a wall or something.”

Liz simply hummed in response and after a small moment of silence she said “Apologize to him.”

“What-Huh? What the fuck did I do?”

“You threw his probably fancy kitchen chair. Which probably damaged his probably fancy floor. You told him to fuck off even after he apologized and you didn’t talk to him at all for the past 2 hours that you were there so... Plus Peter seems like he’d be a heart throb for someone who can be a loose canon then clean their act up.” 

“Can’t believe I thought I had a chance with sweet little Parker.” 

“Apologize. Please. Anyways my dad wants me to help him with some experiment for work. Gotta go. Call Flash if you run into problems. He can be a dick but he’a been in a relationship with Christian Cathy so he can probably help. Anyways, text me when you’re done. See you tomorrow.” 

“Bye.” 

Tony sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

Okay maybe Peter was right... 

Tony did cause a lot of problems at school. And he was notorious for messing with Peter’s group heavily in freshmen year but obviously the boy never forgave him. 

He got up and walked back in only to see Peter looking through Tony’s own MacBook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durex XXL ❤️
> 
> (LOL THERE’S A REASON WHY IT’S A MACBOOK)
> 
> Please leave a kudo and a comment! I’m open to criticism.


	3. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter shares what he found 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Homophobia

Tony cleared his throat to catch Peter’s attention causing him to look up with wide eyes and blush a bit before clicking on something Tony couldn’t tell and backing off from the laptop. 

“S-sorry, I-I was - you know - looking at the work you did...”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyways I wanted to say that - “ Tony hesitated. Peter had every right to make that statement about Tony and why people wouldn’t like him. He was pretty much every parent’s worst nightmare. 

But on the other hand, who the fuck was Peter to say any of those things. Sure, different environment and lifestyles but it gives no right to tell someone off. And if they were going to be in a relationship (if they ever were going to be in a relationship), would Peter be to embarrassed to have his bad-boy boyfriend around?

His thoughts were quickly staggered by Peter. 

“You wanted to say what?”

“Y-yeah. I just want to say. Shit, how do I put this? S-Sorry for doing all that stupid shit to your crew last year. Sorry for fucking around and letting my friends bully you because you’re just religious. Sorry for nearly breaking your really nice kitchen floor with your really nice kitchen chair.” 

Was the Tony Stark, rebel with no morals, party goer, player, gangster, druggie, etc really apologizing to Christian Goodie Two-shoes Peter Parker? 

“I-it’s fine. Honestly, Tony. You know - kind of cried myself to sleep every night in freshmen year because of you and your groupies but all is forgiven.” The younger gave a slight chuckle. 

“If there’s anything I can do to make it up to you please tell me. I know this is fucking out of character for me but I don’t like to see kind people get all fucked up because of me.“ 

“N-no it’s fine and while you were gone I ordered pizza. I didn’t know what was your favourite so I just ordered cheese.”

“Won’t your parents find out you had friends over considering the empty pizza box. Lying is a sin you know...” Tony raised an eyebrow while smirking. 

“Well it’s not lying if you don’t say anything.” 

“Hm, I’m rubbing off on you.”

Peter just blushed and looked down, he tried to avoid eye contact with the other boy until pizza arrived. 

-

It was early in the morning when the annoying alarm woke Peter up. He got dressed and came down to an angry father. 

“Your Mom is gone to work but we will discuss further actions later but for now you’ll answer some questions.” 

Peter gulped, his dad was always strict about house rules and one of them being to not bring a friend over unless it was for serious cases. 

“So you had a friend over? I saw an empty pizza box and you can’t even get through a slice without feeling full. So who is it Peter?” 

The man took a step closer to the boy who looked down on his feet. Richard sighed and looked at his own son. 

“May said you were biology partners with Tony Stark. I need to know if it was him, or Ned, or Michelle.” 

“I-it was Tony, dad.” 

“So you had a boy over...”

“We didn’t do anything, I swear!” 

The dad sighed before petting his son’s hair. “You know what happens to liars right?” 

“I swear I’m not lying!”

“And I believe you. Come on, school’s waiting.” 

Peter held in a tear as he ran to the car. It just reminded him of accidentally coming out to his parents. 

At the time, he didn’t know what being “gay” was. He just thought it was normal to be attracted to whoever. When he was found kissing another boy at the age of 7 at the park by his mother, he received multiple scoldings and the attack of bible verses. 

His parents practiced conversion therapy at home on their very own son. Peter eventually found himself to be sick at the thought of even having intimacy whether it be with a girl or boy. The experience was too traumatizing and he never opened up about it to anyone besides May. Who basically got told to burn in Hell after she confronted Mary and Richard. 

From then on Peter was banned from having friends over. Girls in general because he was “straight” and boys were banned because it might cause Peter to “revert back” to his homosexuality. 

He was forced to read the bible in the car on the way to school. He was trying hard to block out his dad saying homophobic propaganda loudly while he just focused on the words. 

When he arrived at the front he saw Ned and MJ waiting at the entrance and tried getting out the car before getting grabbed by the hand. 

“Don’t talk to Tony today, please.”

“I won’t, I promise. Tony’s a bad person and he’ll burn in Hell. Blah blah blah.” Peter rolled his eyes, he was repeating what his father and mother would say every time they heard news about the trouble maker from gossiping parents. 

Richard only laughed before allowing his son to get out, “Gotta take the subway today to get home by the way. Mom and I have to work overtime for the money and then Church duties.” 

“Okay, bye Dad!” 

Peter quickly ran to his friends who smiled. 

“Hey loser. Ned here tells me you sent a text saying you got something important to tell us. Would love to have that message too by the way.”

“Sorry MJ, Tony was actually doing lots of work and I felt bad. And yeah, I’ll tell you at lunch. Long story.” 

MJ and Ned raised their eyebrows after Peter said Tony actually worked but they chose to ignore it. 

The morning bell rang and off to class the three musketeers went. 

-

Lunchtime came around. Peter waited before he felt a grape hit the back of his head and a laughing MJ and Ned approaching. 

They sat across from him at the table closest to the hallway entrance and looked at him with anticipation. 

“Well? What secret does Penis Parker have for us?” MJ said 

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why? Flash isn’t even here to laugh. Then again neither are half the idiots over there.” 

Peter looked over, Tony wasn’t seen either which caused him to sigh in relief as he didn’t need to stay quiet because he knew the bad boy had eyes and ears like a hawk. Probably some gangster instincts. 

“So anyways, what’s the story?” Ned said. 

“Okay well so you know how Tony basically came over for the bio project with Mr. Rogers. So I ended up pissing him off because I sort of called him a low life gangster idiot.”

“Well he didn’t leave visible marks, so it’s safe to say you’re still alive.” Ned said.

“Who would of thought little Parker over here had it in him to offend the most notorious druggies at Midtown.” MJ added on.

“Anyways, he sort of got mad and nearly threw my chair at my face. Then he basically did nothing for the next hours but work on the project. Which is weird and all but he left to go for a smoke break, obviously.”

“Did the chair break?” Ned asked.

“No - but you guys know I’m a very curious and observant person.” 

“Yes Penis Parker, we know.” MJ smirked before chucking another grape at Peter. 

“Okay he left his MacBook out and I sort of looked through his iMessages.” 

“And what did you find?” Ned interrupted again.

“I looked through his messages with Flash, nothing special. Just advice on dating and sex and stuff like that. Or so I thought. I looked through his messages with Liz Allen.” 

“She’s hot.” Ned laughed before being elbowed in the gut by MJ who looked at Peter to continue. 

“So they were talking about who Tony liked. At first I thought this girl might be the unluckiest person alive to have some knife wielding stoner have a crush on her. Then as I read on it was basically talking about a guy.” 

“Peter, Tony’s openly bisexual. Literally the whole school knows. Why do you think the gays try to shoot their shot now and don’t manage to end up with the word “faggot” written on their locker?” MJ exclaimed. 

“I-I didn’t know that.” 

“Well not something you’d care about anyways. Plus it gives more of an excuse on why you and the other club members to hate him. Thought they’d tell you.” Ned added. 

“They’ve been mad at me ever since I helped Gavin with math by tutoring him.” 

“Why, because he likes guys?” MJ farrowed an eyebrow. 

“I didn’t know! Anyways I’m continuing my story which is getting more interesting by the way. So I was trying to figure out who this guy was until I read something. It was along the lines of, “I’m driving him after school” and “Holy — I’m actually going to his house!” And all that jazz.“

Ned being completely oblivious and shook his head trying to figure out the answer until MJ said a little too loudly, “Ned, you’re a fucking doofus. Holy shit! Tony Stark’s got a crush on Penis Parker!” She laughed at herself before stopping suddenly. 

Peter looked around and was basically frozen. 

The statement attracted several stares and as Peter turned around, he saw a stunned Liz Allen and Tony holding their trey of cafeteria food who stood at the door close to their table.


	4. Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is an asshole this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Homophobia and bullying

Tony just gaped at Peter. He was infamous for having a loud mouth but he couldn’t bring himself to speak. The boy just stood at the door with a huge blush smeared across his face and wide eyes. 

“H-hi Tony, I was just telling MJ and Ned about the project...” Peter wasn’t a good liar. He stuttered and couldn’t gather his thoughts. 

Tony had his head down and fists clenched. How would you feel if someone you liked suddenly found out along with his groupies? 

Tony speed walked out of the cafeteria, scared (for the first time in his high school life) and was followed by his friend Liz. 

“Tony, wait up!” She proceeded to grab him by the shoulder and stop him. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Well Little Parker found out I got the heart eyes for him so...”

“And?”

“He’s fucking crazy religious. Probably hates anything remotely gay! Fuck! He’s probably praying my gay away because I have a weird obsession with the guy.”

“Peter’s sweet, a little crazy, yes. But he’s sweet. I’m sure he won’t just ignore you.” 

“Liz, do you see who we hang out with? He hangs out with the Crazy Christians and stay at home video game nerds. And I hang out with druggies who like to party on school nights. Yeah our friends know I’m bi or whatever but imagine them finding out I have a crush on a kid that told them they’re all going to hell and he’ll pray for them.” 

“You’re lucky only like 10 people heard including us.” 

Soon after, Tony’s other friends were giggling walking up to the pair in the middle of the hallway. Boys with their root hoodies and sagging baggy jeans entered the hallways. One girl, Pepper, wearing a simple sweater and skinny jeans. She was being held by one of Tony’s friends. 

“Well shit Stark... We knew you had a thing for penises too but Penis Parker got his eyes on you? You’re fucked man.” One of his friends named Rhodey started to continue to giggle before pulling his girlfriend closer to him. 

“Yeah, seriously. Peter? Christian Peter? Crush on a guy? Didn’t he call you a slut Pepper ‘cause you wore that crop top? Guy sounds like a hypocrite.” Another groupie said.

“Yeah that’s when I had Rhodes burn his bible in front of him. Loser cried apparently.” Pepper responded before pulling closer to Rhodey’s embrace, kissing him on the cheek and sharing a glance at Tony. 

“Wait I’m confused... You guys think Peter the Christian likes Tony Stark?” Liz said aloud.

“Christian Cathy posted it on her Snap.” Pepper answered before pulling her phone out and revealing the Snapchat Story. 

The camera was facing Tony and Liz who just gaped at Peter and his friends. Tony proceeded to leave before Liz followed. Peter just sat there blushing and continuing to eat his lunch, mortified. 

The caption of the story said, “OMG, Peter’s a fag! He likes Tony Stark ...“ 

“Why do you even have her?” Tony asked knowing damn well the caption was supposed to be the other way around. 

“Heard her stories were a mess after Flash took her virginity and she was kicked out of the religious club temporarily for pre-marital sex. Thought I checked them out.” Pepper clapped back smirking causing Tony to roll his eyes. 

“It’s not like I’m gonna do shit with Peter.” He sighed and looked at Liz who was looking at him with a weird glance. “Peter probably won’t do shit either. Against everything he’s been taught. Plus I’m not waiting until we get married to fuck that radical weirdo. Seen him get physically sick even when his friend Ned touches him on the shoulder.”

Stark didn’t want people outside Liz and Flash to know he had a thing for Parker. So he lied, he was a good liar too; managing to not even fake chuckle or scratch the back of his neck. 

Liz lifted an eyebrow and turned to face her friend. Completely thrown off from the change in story. 

“Still confused as to why he’s going for Tony here...” Rhodey teased. 

“You guys know my taste with guys, twinks. Little Parker probably found out and is now turning sinful.” Tony nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. Okay, maybe he wasn’t that good of a liar. 

“What can I say Rhodes? You get invited to one Christian’s household which is heavily forbidden for Peter to do by the way. And the next thing you know, he’s ordering you pizza.” 

Liz just gaped at him. She knew how much Tony liked Peter for reasons that she’s still trying to identify. But she can’t understand why Tony won’t just speak up. 

“Whatever. I’m telling you man, don’t fuck crazy. I learn from experience.” Rhodey rubbed Pepper’s shoulder causing her to punch his ribs playfully. 

Tony just gave a really fake chuckled before he watched all his friends walk away to the direction of the cafeteria. 

“So you’re ashamed you have a crush on him now?” Liz farrowed her eyebrow at him. 

“No, but I don’t need them up my fucking business. What are they even gonna do? It’s not like they care if someone’s gay.”

Liz just sighed. “What are you gonna do in bio class? Isn’t it gonna be hella awkward? You know, because Peter knows...”

“Who said I’m going?” Tony continue to walk in the direction to the front entrance. 

“Well wherever you’re going, I’m coming.” 

“Wow, who knew Liz would ditch class with Tony Stark.” 

“Shut it. We’re going back to your place and we’re figuring this whole disaster out. Worst case scenario, you get told you’ll burn in Hell. Best case, he doesn’t mind and you both move on without getting laid.” 

“So best case doesn’t even involve me and Parker being together?” Tony smirked.

“Nope. Let’s go before Flash sees us. Kind of avoiding him right now because he broke my friend’s heart...” 

Tony just cracked a smile, “Alright.”

-

Back in the cafeteria Peter just ate his lunch while awkwardly receiving stares from MJ’s earlier loud comment. 

“What’s so bad anyways, Parker? Tony knows that you know he likes you? What’s the big deal?” MJ asked before signalling Ned to get her water. 

“Because it’s weird...”

“Funny how the only person who’s ever liked you turned out to be a boy and a knife and gun wielding party goer with a big fucking dick.”

“W-what? How do you even know his ‘down there’ is big?” Peter blushed remembering the condoms he found in Tony’s car. Oh, how that memory was stuck with him. 

“You haven’t seen the pictures?” MJ laughed. 

“I’ll pray for you.” Peter clapped back. 

“But still, Tony is -“

“No! I don’t like boys! Tony’s violent and evil!” Peter said in a whisper yell. 

“Jesus Christ! Calm down, I didn’t say you two had to get together. Just that you can’t change the fact he still has a crush on you.” 

“Don’t say Jesus’s name in vain...” Peter gave her a stank face and went back to his lunch. 

Ned returned and threw a water bottle at MJ and looked at Peter who was still blushing. 

“Why is your face so red dude?” 

Just as Peter was about to speak up he heard a loud wave of laughter behind him. 

“Well if isn’t Penis Parker...” Rhodey teased. 

“L-leave me alone.” Peter responded, ignoring the group’s eyes and choosing his view to be his disintegrating sandwich. 

He felt a hand slap the back of his head causing him to flinch and spit out his food. 

MJ and Ned, the only friends he had outside his religion didn’t even say anything. They just continue to eat. Peter understood why they were silent though so he let it pass. 

MJ’s parents got their car smashed when she spoke against Pepper making fun of another girl. Her parents couldn’t really afford a new car so she was forced to arrive and leave school in a car that looked like its been in a hit and run incident. It really was an embarrassment and lead to much laughter and stares every single time she got out. 

Ned found pictures of pigs with his face on their heads plastered on every locker on the school when he accidentally bumped into Rhodey and didn’t say sorry. That just proved how ruthless they were. 

“Wh-what do you want from me anyways?” Peter glared them down after gaining some courage. 

“Who knew sweet little Christian Parker was a faggot for Tony Stark.” Rhodey chuckled at his statement. 

“I-I don’t like guys...” 

“Shit, I don’t even think you managed to convince yourself.” Pepper responded. 

“W-where is he anyways?” Peter asked. 

“Last we heard he was just telling us how all over you were for him. Buying him pizza and risking your dad spanking you. Ran off with Liz...” Pepper said causing the group to laugh. 

“He-he likes me! I-I don’t even like hi-“ 

“Not according to him or your friend Cathy.” One of people in the back said. The group left and sat in their usual spot. Eyeing Peter and laughing at him while whispering. 

Peter sat in embarrassment before grabbing his bag and running to the washroom. He ignored Ned and MJ’s pleas for him to stay. 

He entered the bathroom he knew was never used. He climbed into a stall and locked it and cried. 

“Why would Tony lie like that?” Peter said aloud before hearing a familiar voice enter the stall. 

“Hold the fuck on Liz, I gotta take a piss before we go.” 

Peter was furious at this point, he watched as the door closed and he ran out the stall and up to Tony who was stunned a bit at the sudden action. 

“W-why did you do that?” 

“Do what?”

“Tell people I liked you. I don’t! I’m not into guys!” 

“I-I” 

“Stop lying Tony. Your friend Rhodey and his friends came up to me and said stuff. They said you told them. Why?” 

“I d-don’t know I -“ Tony was cut off by Peter swinging his arms at him. Tony being a fighter manage to hold Peter’s fist and squeezed tightly which caused the other boy to whimper. 

“What the fuck?” 

“Let me go!” Peter was screaming and trying to remove himself from Tony’s tight grip. 

“Stop fucking swinging.”

Peter manage to stop and get released only to start swinging again at Tony who only flinched at the action before pushing the smaller boy down. The fall made him hit his head on the wall and fall flat on his butt. 

The smaller boy looked up at Tony and started to cry. 

It was traumatizing. He didn’t want to be reminded of any relationship with boys or else his parents would’ve put him back to conversion therapy. 

He was panting now and crying hysterically before being lifted up by the collars of his shirt by Tony, Peter’s feet leaving the ground. 

“You good now?” Tony lightly slammed him against the wall, not enough to do anything. Just enough pressure so the boy will answer. 

“Y-you told people I’m a f-faggot then you beat me up. And let’s not forget you and your friends do nothing but b-bully me everyday. You said you’re sorry. What was the p-point hm? Why are you still tormenting me?” The smaller boy could barely speak due to his current state of emotion causing Tony to let go and let Peter stand.

“I can’t do anything right?! Okay?! I fuck up! I don’t know why! But everything I do fucks up no matter what! Is that what you wanted to hear? I’m fucked up. I can’t control why I like hurting people.” The taller boy staring down at his crush. He encages Peter in his arms by pinning him to one spot. 

“T- Tony...? I just wanted to know why you said I liked you...”

Tony just scoffed, “It was easier to make you look like you’re gay and not give me a bad reputation for liking an insane son of a Christian bitch.” 

“So you only did it to defend yourself? Way to treat a guy you like...” 

Tony releases his arms from the prison formation. He simply fixes his shirt. 

“I gotta take a piss, you can watch and wait or you can go. I won’t be in biology today. Was gonna figure out this entire situation before you went commando.” Tony proceeded to the urinal and unzipped his pants. 

“W-where are you going?” Peter asked looking away as he heard Tony release himself.

“Back to my place.” 

“I-I’m coming.”

“Huh?”

“You said you wanted to figure this out. You can’t figure out the problem without it being present. I’m coming.” 

Tony only glared at him before sighing.

“Liz is coming so guess we’ll have someone else to stop you from throwing hands.” Tony only smirked before approaching the exit and was interrupted. 

“W-wash your hands before we go.”


	5. Apartment

When Tony and Peter exited the same time they were met with Liz standing next to Tony’s car with an eyebrow raised. 

“He said he wanted to come.” Tony spoke up 

“Why?” Liz asked.

“B-because you guys wanted to figure things out and I’m the ‘problem’ so I feel like I should be there.”

“Alright...” Liz proceeded to enter the passenger seat. 

Peter awkwardly got shotgun causing Liz to snicker as she knew he would be too nice to leave Tony sitting at the front alone. 

Peter looked down, he noticed the car was much cleaner then when he had got in the first time. 

When Tony entered soon after he looked at Peter, “Any song requests Parker?”

“I don’t really listen to music.” 

Liz spoke up, “Here, give me the aux.” 

Tony only sneered as he hated her music but gave in as his songs alone would’ve caused Peter to actually run away. 

The song started to play as Tony drove off the school property. The ride was mostly a comfortable conversation between Tony and Liz while Peter sat in awkward silence. 

Suddenly Liz shifted in her seat, “You freak, you did it where I’m sitting right now!” 

Tony only snickered and looked at Peter who was shifting in his seat. Liz threw the box of condoms at the front which bounced at the window and landed awkwardly on Peter. 

“Watch it bitch.” Tony chuckled.

Peter stared at the box, it was the same box from earlier that read “Durex XXL” which he only blushed intensely at and couldn’t stop staring at until Tony cleared his throat. Peter quickly flinched and threw the box down. 

The bad boy only smirked before pulling up at his apartment parking lot. “We’re here.” 

The three made their way up to Tony apartment, when it opened, Peter noted how it wasn’t as a mess as he thought it would be. The furniture were old and the floors were a bit dusty. Tony made his way to the kitchen. The smaller boy took off his shoes and Liz chuckled.

“Respectful. Can see why Tony’s got a thing for you.”

She walked to Tony’s couch and lied down, with his shoes on which Peter noted was disrespect at its finest. The larger boy came out holding two beers and gave one to Liz. 

“I know you don’t drink. Want water? I got some orange juice.” 

“U-um can I have a sip of beer. Maybe I’ll like it.” 

“Isn’t it against your religion.” Liz asked from across the room. 

“My dad drinks occasionally. One time and I’ll prey and it’ll be forgotten. Just a sip.” 

Tony handed him his drink which the boy took a sip from and gave a disgusted face. The taller boy only laughed. 

“H-how do you guys drink that?”

Tony only laughed before looking at Liz, signalling her to go to his room or something which she did - leaving Peter and Tony empty in his living room. 

“You’re not gonna fight me in my own house, right?”

“S-sorry.”

“Don’t be. I just wanted my friends to back off. I was a fucking idiot for that. “

“Yeah, you were.” The boy looked up and smiled. 

“And I know you don’t like boys. I’ll tell my friends to stop. And I won’t let them bother you. You can keep practicing hating me and stuff. Just know I like you a lot and will do anything.”

“T-thank you.” The boy blushed, maybe Tony was a dick. But he’s sweet. He could be a bully but he didn’t directly do anything to Peter’s face that wasn’t provoked. 

Peter leaned in and pecked at Tony’s lips which surprised the taller boy. 

“Didn’t you use the word faggot in the washroom?” Tony raised an eyebrow. 

“I-i didn’t mean it.” 

Tony hummed in response and Liz walked up smirking. “Gotta go, thanks for the drink but I didn’t touch it. Left it on the nightstand.” 

“And how are you getting home?” Tony looked at her because as much as he flaunt a fearless image, he was fucking nervous to be alone with Peter again. Having Liz there in the background was comforting. 

“Walking, Gwen called me. See you two.” She walked out smiling, Peter and Tony still standing there shocked.

“You want me to drive you back to school?” 

“N-no, we’re already late.” He walked over to Tony’s couch and sat. 

“I can order something, I know you just had lunch and shit but I’m starving.”

“Thai?”

“Fuck, I think I like you more than I do.” Peter blushed at Tony’s response.

-

As the food was quickly devoured by Tony, Peter watched in comfortable silence. Even though nobody really knew, he was starting to feel comfortable in his sexuality around Tony. 

Once Tony put down his box of food, Peter leaned in once again and touch Tony’s arms. They were a little lean but definitely toned. He saw Tony grinning. That stupid grin when Tony Stark got what he wanted, when he one a fight, when he manage to dodge consequences by fear of authority. 

Peter leaned in more and now was looking Tony directly in his eyes, he made one final move before connecting their lips. He was taken by surprise as he felt a tongue slide in. Tony grabbed Peter’s hips and pulled him closer and both stopped when they were out of breath. 

Peter was wide-eyed, it was his only kiss since the park incident when he was 7. He was scared to be intimate, but here he was, making out with Tony Stark. 

“That was amazing Parker.” Tony smirked. 

“ S-sorry.”

“For?” 

“I’m just- I can’t be a relationship with a boy and now I just want to be with you. And I know you’re a sex fiend and I - “

“You’re not a boy toy. I understand if you’re scared. But I’ll do anything for you. I promise. Whatever you want.” 

“O-okay.” 

“What?”

“I’ll go out with you, Tony Stark.”

Tony pushed Peter down on his back, getting on top of the smaller boy and smiling. 

“Fuck yes!” 

Peter laughed, oh how easy it was to fall for this boy. 

-

Tony drove him home after they both decided to make things official. Well - as official as it can get with a gangster and a Christian. 

It was 5pm, Peter knew his parents won’t be home until 6, so Tony and him took the long way home. What stunned him was when he noticed his parents car in the driveway. Peter looked up and saw his mom looking at the driveway. 

“Y-you have to go, give me your phone.”

“What?”

“Give me your phone.”

Tony complied and was surprised when the boy threw the phone back quickly. “My number. Bye!” 

The boy ran off.

-

“Who was that?” Peter’s Mom asked. 

“A-a friend. T-they were giving me a today because you and dad couldn’t.” 

“Boy or girl?” Mary asked with Richard eyeing Peter down. 

“W-what?”

“Peter Benjamin Parker! Did you ride home with a boy or girl?” Richard screamed causing the boy to flinch. 

“It w-was a - a b-boy.” Peter looked down. 

“So it was just a ride, correct?” Mary spoke up, giving Peter a glance that sent shivers down his spine. 

“U-um.” 

“Answer!” Richard said aloud again. 

“Because young man, we received a call today telling us you ditched your classes after lunch. And when you arrived with a boy to our household it leaves your and father and I with a lot of questions. So I’m asking again, Peter Benjamin Parker, was it only a ride?” Mary spoke and giving a sigh. 

“It ... it wasn’t!” Peter said breaking down in tears as he looked up to his parents. 

His mom’s face flushed with disappointment as she ran upstairs crying. He was left with his dad who was too busy pacing and rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“D-dad, p-please. I-I’m so sorry! F-forgive me please!” Peter tried grabbing his dad’s arm which only resulted in a slap across his face. 

“Go to your room, young man.” 

“But...”

“Now!” Richard screamed which caused Peter to run upstairs, a sobbing mess. 

Peter took out his phone and looked at his recent text messages. It was Tony, who sent a picture of himself and a text. 

“Just became the luckiest guy at Midtown High.” 

Peter blushed a bit, he just sent Tony a “talk to you later, promise” text and chose to ignore him for the next couple of hours. He went to a number and clicked the ‘call’ button. 

The other party answered, “Hello?”

“Aunt May?” Peter sniffed. 

“Peter? Everything alright?”

“N-no, is Uncle Ben with you?” 

“Out with the boys tonight. Why?”

“C-can I come to you, just until Ben gets back to the hotel. I don’t want to stay here. I’ll explain everything later if you can pick me up.” 

“On my way now Peter.” And with that, the other line hung up.


	6. Disgusting

Peter quickly made his escape when he saw May’s “I’m here” text. 

He noted his parents were in the room, the voices muffled but there was yelling. He opened the front entrance quietly and left, getting into May’s car quickly. 

He gave May a hug when he saw her, causing the woman to embrace him even tighter. 

She drove off, onto the way of her hotel. “So I’m seeing you couldn’t wait until the weekend for our get together dinner.” She laughed as the boy quietly stared at the road. 

“Peter, you have to tell me what’s wrong.” 

“S-so you know Tony Stark.”

“Oh I know Tony Stark...” she sneered. 

“He’s not that bad May!” He said aloud causing her to smirk.

“So I’m guessing your biology project involved some chemistry.” 

“I-I went to his apartment. I-I ditched, and I thought mom and dad were not home so I let him drive me back.” 

“Guessing they caught you.”

“Yeah. But they thought I had sex with him because they found out I ditched.” 

“But you didn’t...”

“No!” Peter yelled back in embarrassment causing May to chuckle. 

“I-I just don’t want them to make me start you-know-what again.”

“Oh sweetie, I don’t think they will. I gave them a piece of my mind when I found out.” 

“Dad and Mom sounded angry at me. Dad slapped me.”

May only looked at the road in anger, couple of minutes later, she pulled up to the hotel. Her kind demeanour suddenly disappearing when she heard Peter’s statement. She took Peter by the hand and led him to the her and Ben’s hotel. 

“Peter, I need you to answer me. If you don’t want and feel like you’re pressured you don’t have to. Do you have feelings for Tony Stark?”

“Y-yes...”

“So you’re for sure into guys right?” 

“Y-yes.” 

“Hold on.” May took out her phone and began to dial. She was greeted with yelling which caused her to flinch. 

She proceeded to talk, answering the voice on the other line, “Y-yes Mary, Peter is with me.” 

Peter looked up wide eyed, he can already imagine his mom or dad dragging him by the ear out the hotel, causing much stares. 

“I’m gonna tell you something Mary and you can put Richard on the line too. You both have to stop with this conversion therapy, god hates fags - sort of nonsense. It’s the 21st fucking century, Peter can like whoever he likes.” 

Peter smiled a bit, Aunt May was really the only one who was there for him in his family hardships. 

“I don’t care! Peter likes boys! Get over it! He’s still your son, sure he has bad taste in guys but still! Ben and I agree that a person is not defined by who they fucking love. And Ben is just as invested in this as you both are!”

Peter looked down at his feet while his parents continue making inaudible comments on the other line. 

“I swear Mary, if this shit happens again, I’ll fucking set up your house as a satanic cult head quarters.” 

May hung up and looked at Peter with sympathy which caused him to glow a bit. 

“Well I gave them a piece of my mind. Do you want to go home with them tonight? Ben and I would happily order a blow up mattress for you if you need.” 

“W-well what did they say?” Peter asked.

“They’ll talk to you about it. No conversion therapy. No sending you to other places. Just a talk.”

“I can go home to them. I do need to talk to them. Makes it easier to figure everything out.” 

May ruffled Peter’s hair, “Tell me everything. Got it?”

“Always, May.” Peter smiled.

“Come on, let’s order room service and Netflix.”

-

It was 8:30 pm when Peter’s phone rang, it was his dad. He looked at the text that read, “Here”.

“Aunt May, my dad’s here.” 

She stopped eating her fries and smiled, “I’ll walk you.” 

May led Peter down to Richard’s car. Mary wasn’t there so May rolled her eyes as her sister in law never was there to face her. 

“Bye Peter...” May opened the door for him before turning the attention to the dad.

 

“Richard. See you Saturday.” 

Peter’s dad only nodded before driving off. Only for a little bit before he pulled over near a non-busy road. 

“D-dad?” 

“You think this is funny, Peter?”

“W-what?” 

“Give me your phone.” Richard spoke in a tone that told Peter to comply. He gave the phone to his dad.

His dad had full access, one rule of a new phone was to have no passcode. 

He looked at Peter’s messages, May’s name was first but he noticed Tony’s name with the “talk to you later, promise” message under his name. 

Richard clicked the name and looked at the only messages, it was a picture of Tony smiling and a “luckiest guy at Midtown High” text under his picture. Peter was looking down, shaking his leg. 

“Look at me Peter.” 

Peter looked up and was met with a slap across his face. 

“Is everything a joke, Peter? Fifteen years of me and your mom trying to teach you right from wrong and you sit here like a pathetic faggot.” 

“I-I just like boys dad why is that hard to understand?” He was crying uncontrollably now, before receiving another slap. 

“You’re a pathetic faggot, fifteen years and that’s what I raise. A pathetic disgusting faggot!” 

Peter wanted to jump out the car and run, he wanted to so badly. But where would he go? May and Ben were only here for a short amount of time and would be off across the country again. Tony wouldn’t have just let Peter lived at his house. It would be too soon and what if Tony was ashamed of being with Peter because of his friends like last time. 

“This stops now Peter...” Richard simply clicked on Tony’s number and dialled. 

“Hey babe...” the voice on the other line answered. 

Richard rolled his eyes, 

“You leave my son alone. Got it? I won’t have him be with a little fag from the slums. Isn’t that what you are Tony? That’s what Peter said you were.”

“D-dad s-stop...” Peter didn’t think Tony would hear him as he couldn’t find the courage to speak up. He was pushed against his seat, he was scared and stunned, silenced.

“H-huh? Who is this?”

“Peter’s father. You don’t fucking look at Peter. Got it? You both are fucking done. Whatever type of disgusting lifestyle you both were living ends now. My son will not be reduced to your kind.”

“Mr. Parker I-“

“My whole family thinks you’re a disgusting fag. Peter used to call you that all the time.”

“What? I’m confused, Mr. Parker let me - “

“That’s enough. Stay. Away. From. My. Son.”

“Let me talk to Peter...” 

“He called you a disgusting faggot, what more do you want?” 

“I want to hear him say it since you’re so certain, sir.”

Richard scoffed and held the phone to Peter’s mouth who was sniffing and crying uncontrollably. Tony must’ve taken noticed as he said in his quiet tone. “Peter, is that you? Your dad here said you called me a ‘disgusting fag’ but I know that isn’t true. So tell him it isn’t.” 

He looked at his dad with fear only to see him mouth the words, “say it.” 

Peter was torn between his family and boyfriend. His ‘boyfriend’ that tormented his life since freshmen year, the one who got him into a mess. But he still liked him - for some reason, he still liked him...

“I-I’m sorry Tony, I- I d-did say it...” 

“So what is he Peter?” Richard called, loud enough for the other line to hear. 

“H-he’s a messed up f-faggot...”

Richard smirked rubbing Peter’s hair as he took the phone back. 

“Goodbye Tony.” He hung up and looked at his emotionally wrecked son. 

“We’ll talk about this. But for now, I forgive you for being a mess.” 

Peter reached for his phone only for Richard to pull back. 

“No phone, not until me and your mother discuss what happens.” 

-

Richard drove Peter to school the next day. It was an awkward silence in the car as they listened to the radio reciting bible verses. When he got out the car he was met with MJ and Ned who looked concerned.

“Hey Peter, you didn’t answer our texts.” Ned said eyeing MJ who couldn’t wipe the look of worry on her face. 

“Don’t have my phone, my dad took it away? Why?”

“Let’s ditch today! Me, you, Ned.” Just us, we can do whatever!” MJ said nervously.

“Guys, what’s wrong?” Peter glared at them both weirdly.

“You seriously haven’t seen our texts?” Ned spoke up. 

“W-what?” Peter said nervously. 

“Ned, I don’t think...”

“I wanna know!” Peter said aloud, causing both his friends to sigh. 

“It’s Tony, he’s looking for you. It’s all over the school. We don’t know why - but a lot of his friends are just asking where you are. It doesn’t sound good.” 

“I-I’m sure it’s not big deal he’s probably messing - “

Suddenly a girl with glasses and red hair ran out, she waved high to MJ before running over, shaking. 

“What’s wrong, Sophie?” Peter asked as he noticed her demeanour. 

“So you know how I’m close to you MJ, and you’re close with Peter.”

“Yeah?” MJ said.

“So I was at my locker, you know getting ready. And it slammed on my face. It was Tony and I almost fucking ran and he grabbed me.”

“Are you hurt?” MJ asked. 

“No no, I’m fine. But he kept asking where Peter was.” She eyed Peter. “He sounded mad as fuck, he was shaking me and stuff and kept screaming. He stopped when Mr. Rogers came outside to see and he just left. I don’t know, he’s a dick usually, but he was furious.” 

Peter swallowed. 

Crap crap crap. 

“I-I gotta talk to Mr. Rogers before he does something. I don’t want Tony after me too if I snitch. Bye guys...” 

“You guys should go to class. I’ll ditch, by myself...” 

“You sure?” Ned said. 

“Yes, please.” Peter said before hearing the bell ring and his friends hesitantly going off. He looked at Tony’s parking spot and noticed his car wasn’t there so he must’ve been home or something. Well that’s one place to avoid. 

-

Peter started walking off - anywhere. It couldn’t have been home, it was hard to sleep in let alone be at for the rest of his school day. 

Not May’s and Ben’s hotel - too many questions.

He wondered where he would go, as he continue to trail off he heard a group of boys yelling. 

“Parker!” The boy turned around to see Rhodey and a bunch of other guys running towards him. 

Peter dashed, he was no athlete but damn he was sprinting through that road like his life depended on it. He heard a car coming his way, he looked back to see one of Tony’s friends driving Tony’s cheap car. He continue to run - faster and faster- before bumping into something. The smaller boy looked up and was greeted by Tony. 

As the boys caught up and the driver stopped, Tony looked at his friends and proceeded to say, “Got this, get me Thai for lunch, pay you back Rhodes.”

Rhodey only nodded before him and Tony’s other friends got in Tony’s car, driving off. 

Peter stood still, he was too stunned to move. Anything would’ve resulted in a bigger fiasco then what was coming. He kept looking down before his jaw was gripped and he was forced to look at Peter. He tried gazing away.

“Look at me and say what you called me again.” 

Peter couldn’t look at the boy, he couldn’t just say those words and crush their relationship. 

“I don’t know what I called you...”

The grip became tighter, “You know what it was. I want to hear it with your own eyes on me.” 

Tears began to run down Peter’s cheek, god he was so pathetic when it came to feelings. He was released by Tony. 

“You know how much I want you right? If you had the same feelings for me you wouldn’t have done that.”

“They’re my family Tony! They give me a food, a roof over my head, clothes! I couldn’t just toss all that away. I had to do it, please...” 

Peter tried hugging Tony only to be pushed back, causing him to cry even more. 

“I really liked the wrong fucking guy.” Tony scoffed. 

“I-I like you too, please Tony. I’m sorry! I’m sorry...”

“Okay, so prove it.”

“Wh-what?” Peter said rubbing the tears.

“Prove to me that you like me. I mean you called me a fag, and apparently you didn’t mean it. So why should believe you now?” Tony smirked

“I-I don’t know how.” Peter exclaimed.

“I’m waiting.” 

Peter looked at Tony for a second, just to examine what he wanted. He suddenly leaned in, kissing Tony, wrapping his arms around the other boy’s neck while he guided Stark’s hand on his hips. 

He pulled back from Tony, panting. Tony only laughed and grabbed Peter’s waist harder and pulled him in. 

“Y-you know you can touch my ass if you want.” Peter said aloud really nervously which only made Tony laugh harder. 

“God, you really do fucking like me.” Tony smirked.


	7. Friday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School fucked me up, so sorry for this being over a MONTH late...
> 
> On the other note, hope you guys like what I have in store. 
> 
> Warnings : Peter isn’t so innocent anymore.

Peter Parker Tony Stark 

So Peter and Tony had made it “official” basically meaning they were dating but only like three other people knew.

Liz  
MJ  
Ned

All of whom basically stated it sounded like a cheap fan fiction some angsty teen would write about the bad boy and the nerd.

Peter’s feelings for the other boy grew deeper and deeper as the minutes passed, as cliche as it sounded. It started with just wanting to peck and hug Tony but he was feeling unsatisfied because he thought the other boy was unsatisfied with how slow their relationship was going.

It’s only been two weeks and they haven’t done anything but gone back to Tony’s place to eat and peck on the lips here and there.

The bad boy always looked happy when he saw Peter and that only made the nerd wanting to keep that smile on his face every time he saw his boyfriend.

They made plans to hang out after school on Friday at Tony’s and spend the weekend together. Everything was coordinated, Stark’s place would be empty for the weekend, Peter will convince his parents Ned is having his family over and he wanted Peter to join so he’ll beg his parents to go. They eventually will give in seeing as they know Ned for a while and let’s just say, he is the nerdiest boy they’ve ever encountered next to their son. So even if Ned tried, nobody would initiate anything. The crazy Christians would drive their son to Ned’s house and eventually Tony would pick his boy up.

Everything was to be set into motion when the week was over.

Peter couldn’t wait for the opportunity to spend the entire weekend with his ‘secret’ boyfriend and not worry about the consequences.

Eventually, he started to get very anxious and nervous about the entire situation. It was just Tony, and Peter wanted to give something special in return. Well, it’s only been two weeks… but he wants to show Tony he loves him, he really really really loves him... No matter what his parents or anybody wants to say.

It was Thursday night when Peter quietly scurried into bed. He plugged in his earphones and waited until his parents entered his room to check up on him (they did it once and left him alone for the rest of the night). It was around 10pm when Peter got extremely nervous for what he was about to search up.

‘How to give a perfect blowjob’ he typed.

The little nice Christian boy was now diving through pages and pages on what to do, techniques, and what not to do. He realized that he should go slow, look at Tony when he’s blowing him, the tip is the most sensitive part and some guys like it when their partners gag.

Peter didn’t know Tony that well, and frankly he’d be too nervous to ask if Tony liked it if Peter just choked a little so he can gloat about his manhood doing that to his boyfriend.

There goes the butterflies in his stomach...

Peter was nervous but he was ready to give Tony his surprise.

-  
Friday’s plan was set into motion and everything went smoothly, the only problem being Ned - as the boy was still kind of sad that he couldn’t hang out with Peter for real.

“Get that dick I guess...” his friend exclaimed before Peter made his way to Tony.

MJ sent a text to Peter once the boy was in his boyfriend’s car, ‘Tony definitely likes it if you choke ;)’

Peter got nervous, quickly deleted the text and looked up at Tony who raised an eyebrow.

“What, sweetie?” The bad boy asked.

“Nothing, I’m just - I think you’ll like the surprise I got for you...”

“Hm...?” Tony could do nothing but admire his boyfriend. The guy that still manages to make him complete despite their awful past.

“Keep your eyes on the road!”

Tony only laughed as he put his hand on Peter’s thigh and started to slowly rub. They drove in comfortable silence - well, Tony was euphoric while Peter was scared shitless. He knew he didn’t have to blow Tony - slow and smooth was the only way he really wanted to go. But a part of him wanted to, just for the experience and making Tony happy made Peter happy, and that’s all that matters to the nerd.

Minutes passed and they arrive at Tony’s. Peter making himself at home on the couch as his boyfriend looked through numbers on the phone.

“Whatcha doing Tony?”

“Ordering Thai... What do you want to watch on Netflix?”

“M-maybe a horror movie?”

“Pete- you hate horror movies...”

“Y-yeah but that means you can hold me if I get scared...”

Tony smirked as he placed the order and proceeded to go through the collections Netflix carried.

He picked one that he knew would scare Peter shitless, meaning more cuddling.

“W-what are we watching, Tony?”

“The Conjuring 2.”

“Is it scary?”

“Nah...” Tony smiled and held Peter close, the movie was only on its opening credits when the door bell rung to reveal Thai food at the other end.

Tony fed Peter as the movie played, the smaller boy hugging his boyfriend tight as any jump scare showed up which only made Tony’s shitface grin even harder.

Tony probably watched this movie a million times, so when the nun part came, oh was he excited!

Peter was having one eye on the movie and the other on the shoulder of Tony. His small arms wrapped around his boyfriend, holding him close and tight. And when the nun jumped onto the screen, Peter immediately tucked in and held with his dear life.

“T-tony c-could we turn if off?”

The fearless boy laughed and turned off the movie and switched to the rom-com section of Netflix. Knowing that even the horror movie posters would make Peter piss himself. And though Tony wanted cuddling time, he didn’t want his boyfriend having nightmares and such.

“T-thank you...”

Peter leaned in to peck his boyfriend’s lips.

Shit, he didn’t know how to make out.

Good job Peter, you searched up how to suck dick yet you don’t know how to use your tongue when kissing your boyfriend.

Nice...

“Pete...”

The smaller boy pulled out of his thoughts, “S-sorry it’s just...”

“What?”

“I-I wanna you know- make out... but I don’t know how and, and I just -“

He was interrupted by a heavy and long kiss with Tony, the bad boy using his fingers to grip Peter’s jaw - signalling him to open his mouth which the other boy did.

Tony controlled the kiss, slipping in his tongue to taste his boyfriend, using his strength to lift Peter onto his lap, gripping his hip while still maintaining their little make out session.

Peter wasn’t the best kisser, but goddam - would Tony trade all the make out sessions he’s ever had just for one kiss with his perfect boy.

The smaller boy eventually pulled back, out of breath, doe eyed and blushing extremely hard. He was met with his partner smiling, with dark eyes filled with pleasure and lust (from what Peter noticed in videos).

Perfect time to give him what he wants, Parker...

“H-hey Tony, remember in the car when I said I was going to give you a surprise?”

“Yeah...”

Peter took a deep breath before slowly getting off Tony’s lap, getting down on his knees on the floor while looking up at his boyfriend who was sitting on the couch with a confused face. The smaller boy slowly tugged on Tony’s belt, pulling down his pants slowly before tossing it away. He looked up at his boyfriend, “I-I’ve never done this, I’ll do my best, Tony...”

“Pete- you don’t have to if you don’t want -“

“I want to Tony, I- I love you...”

Tony sighed and played with the other boy’s hair before replying, “I -I love you too...”

Peter blushed before remembering reading online about teasing your boyfriend. He looked through Tony’s boxers, ‘oh god, he’s huge...’ Peter nervously thought...

He gave it a shot anyways, slowly palming Tony through his underwear, looking up seductively (or tried - he never practiced it okay?) and eventually put his mouth onto his boyfriend’s bulge. Making sure to always reply to the other boy’s moans by looking up. Adding little licks here and there and getting a moan in response.

The nerd eventually pulled down Tony’s underwear, letting the large shaft spring up.

Butterflies again...

“Pete - we can stop if you don’t feel comfortable. I’m not forcing you to do this...”

“N-no, it’s just y-you’re h-huge...”

Tony chuckled a bit during their awkward position and situation.

“A-and I want to make you happy. I love you...”

There’s those three words again...

“I love you too, Peter...”

Peter’s face went crimson as he remembered to get back to work on Tony. He rubbed the other boy’s shaft for a bit, making sure he did it like the articles had told him too. Using his other hands to play with Tony’s balls.

Peter sighed and inches closer to Tony before letting his tongue settle  
on the tip of Tony’s cock. Licking up and down, remembering to use the other hand to massage Tony’s balls. It took a while for Peter to get the whole shaft wet, he inhaled and slowly sucked, just getting the sensitive tip in his mouth before slowly moving down. He looked up, blushing when he saw his boyfriend with his head tilt back and neck red.

The smaller boy slowly put more inches in his mouth, just going slowly before raising his head and sinking back down. He took a sharp inhale through the nose before moving his head further down, Tony’s cock touching the back of his throat and causing him to slightly gag. He looked up and notice Tony heavily breathing, he looked intoxicated with lust.

Well, MJ was right, Tony does like it when his partners gag...

Peter took this into consideration, taking his tongue to tease the tip again before sinking back down, trying to take as much as he can of Tony (and god was that hard...) gagging again and looking up teary eyed. He moaned around the shaft in his mouth to signify he didn’t mind it and continue to try and take more of Tony, bopping his head up and down as he felt a hand on the back of his head. It tugged slightly and now Tony was in control of moving. Not that Peter minded.

The gangster slowly moving his boyfriend’s head up and down, creating a slow rhythm before speeding up.

He liked it when Peter choked, it was such a enjoyable noise to listen to and he felt awful as it was his first time. That is until he did it several times and heard moans of pleasure forming on Peter’s mouth.

He used his hands to grab both sides of Peter’s head and started to increase his speed. His breathing was getting heavier and his moans were getting louder.

“P-Peter look at me...”

His boyfriend looked up, red face and neck, glasses that were barely sitting on his face, teary eyes, long lashes and waves of hair that been messed up due to being tugged on.

God that was such a beautiful sight...

Tony sped up a bit more, he was so close...

“I-I’m gonna come!”

Peter and his innocent self suddenly remembered what that meant when he read it online, he prepared himself to taste Tony.

The smaller boy suddenly felt a hot liquid go down his throat and as Tony pulled out, he felt it on his tongue. The older boy milked whatever was left, painting his boyfriend’s face as Peter eagerly licked the remaining come off Tony’s shaft.

Peter swallowed what was left and lick what he could around his mouth.

Tony admired his boyfriend kneeling on the ground with cum painted on his cheek and some on his glasses.

“D-did I do good?”

“Peter, baby... you did fucking amazing...”

And with that Peter just smiled, waiting for what the weekend had in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions for next chapter?
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments!
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️


	8. Saturday Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Precious Peter Parker and quick smut :)

Tony Stark 

Peter Parker 

After receiving one of the best blowjobs from a very innocent Peter Parker, Tony Stark found himself unable to control his sexual urges. Of course, he didn’t want to move too fast because he knows his boyfriend probably didn’t know how to suck dick before searching it up and experimenting on Tony. 

The entire moment was enough to wake up the bad boy himself, spooning his boyfriend while he notices the wet dream he had along with a case of morning wood. 

He could wake up Peter and fill his urges, but then again, breakfast sounded pretty fucking good. 

Brushing his teeth and then making his way to the kitchen, Tony found eggs, cheese and frozen potatoes he could cook up for the two. 

As he shoved the potatoes into the toaster oven and was cooking up a cheese omelet, he heard footsteps and was greeted by his little nerd of a boyfriend. The boy with messy bed head, tilted glasses and wrinkled up clothes. 

“M-morning Tony - what’d you cooking?” 

“Cheese omelet and potatoes. Want?”

“Yes please!”

Breakfast was met with Tony teasing Peter by chewing very loudly and kissing his boyfriend every chance he got. 

“H-hey Tony c-can I ask you something?”

“Sure...”

“S-so I’ve been thinking. You know how yesterday how I -“

“Gave me the best blowjob ever. How could I forget?”

Peter blushed heavily and was fidgeting with his shirt before meeting Tony’s gaze again. 

“Tony, I want to... Gosh, how do I say this? Do you wanna maybe d-do it...?”

Tony smirked. “You mean sex?” 

“If you put it like that...”

“Yes.”

“What?” Peter looked up once again, bright eyes countered by Tony’s dark gaze.

“You asked if we could have sex. Yes. Why wouldn’t I wanna do it with you?” 

Peter gave a soft smile, “I-I mean you’ve done it with a bunch of people and I-I’m not quite you know in experience with the whole gay sex thing. Let alone anything remotely gay. And I just want to make you happy and I want it to be special and, and -“

“Shut up.” 

“H-huh?”

“You’re so fucking special Parker. Like I said... I love you, okay? No matter what, even if the sex is bad...” Tony chuckled. 

“S-so can we go to your room?”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “Right now?”

“Y-yeah, why not?”

“I mean don’t you want it to be special? Let me take you out for dinner first at least.” 

“Anything with you is special. I love you.”

And with that Peter got off his chair and went over to Tony, putting his lips onto Tony’s and letting his partner take control. He soon found himself being lifted to Tony’s room where he was gently placed on the bed and letting Tony’s tongue do most of the work. Even if Peter gets better at making out, he will never reach the rush he gets from his boyfriend taking control of the kiss.

Trying extremely hard to be seductive, Peter slowly turned onto his stomach and wiggle his hips just a bit. He was met with a chuckle which caused him to blush from embarrassment from the little act he tried to pull. 

“God, you’re so fucking cute Parker...” 

Peter slowly felt to hands on his hips, pulling him back a bit and then felt warm kisses to his neck. His shirt slowly being pulled off his body before he was left in shorts. 

“Do you want a safeword?” 

“U-um. Spider?”

“Spider it is. I’m going to stretch you out okay. It’s gonna feel uncomfortable at first but you’ll get used to it trust me...”

“W-whatever you say, Tony.”

Tony could not resist the lust he felt whenever Peter complied and let him take over. It was so wrong to take advantage of such an innocent soul but at the same time - it was so fucking right. 

Slowly removing Peter’s pants and underwear, Tony tossed the clothes off the bed and began massaging his boyfriend’s ass - just slowly. He reached over to his nightstand to take out a pack of condoms and lube. Applying the lubricant to one of his finger.

“Ready, Peter?”

“Y-yes...”

“What’s our safeword again?”

“S-spider...”

“Good. I won’t ask again, but if it hurts too much, please tell me.” The bad boy pulled apart Peter’s cheeks and rested his lubed finger on the entrance. Taking in a deep breath before entering his finger. 

Peter gave out a loud moan that Tony would pay to have on repeat. 

He started to go at a slow rhythm, avoiding his boyfriend’s prostrate in hopes of not ruining the moment. 

“O-oh, T-tony!”

The bad boy placing kisses on the other boy’s neck as he used his other hand to massage his ass cheeks, placing a small spank nervously. 

Peter looked back at Tony, all ruined just from one finger - he was a wreck. And did Tony just want to add more fire to the flame...

“I-I’m gonna enter another finger. Okay?”

“M-m-mhm...” 

And within seconds was another finger added, doing nothing to quiet down the loud moans out of the small boy’s mouth. His face stuffed in the mattress - bending his glasses and messing up his already messed up hair. Tears spilling out of his eyes due to the foreign feeling - it hurts so much but felt way too good. 

Tony decided enough was enough and after a while with going at it with Peter he decided to give further pleasure to his little friend. Bending his fingers and placing it just at the right spot...

“A-ahh! T-T-Tony...” 

Tony smirked and leaned down to whisper into Peter’s ear, “It’s okay... relax...”

Repeatedly hitting the same spot over and over again making the nerd scream out of pleasure and pain. So close to being on the edge when he felt the fingers escape. 

“I-I’m gonna fuck you now, Petey. Just calm down.”

Coming down from his high and panting he simply whimpered and nodded. His face in the mattress, embarassed and tired of having to look at Tony while being a mess. The sound of Tony taking off all his clothes can be heard. He also listen to something tear and assumed it’s a condom and then what could be lube applied.

Peter was extremly nervous, millions of thoughts flooding his head. He was going to get fucked by Tony fucking Stark. One of 34 people who get to say that in their entire lives. 

He felt the tip of Tony at his entrance. 

“Relax.”

And so - the nerd tried, taking a deep breath before being hit with the same feeling inside him like what happened a minute ago with Tony’s fingers. Only this time it was much bigger, longer and he felt he could pass out from the overwhelming sense of discomfort yet pleasure. 

Biting down on a pillow and filling his eyes up with tears as Tony slowly pushed in. It felt like ages before the taller boy’s pelvis hit Peter’s cheeks. 

“You good, baby?”

“Y-yeah...” the nerd manage to say before biting back down on the pillow. 

“I’m gonna move now...” 

Peter only nodded before he felt Tony moving inside him, the feeling of euphoria and pain hitting the little boy inside every single time his boyfriend made a single movement. He felt Tony inside him - in his stomach - everywhere. It was all too much. 

He didn’t realize he was crying immensely before he felt a hand caress his face and wipe away the tears. 

“It’s okay, Peter. You’re okay.” 

His loud moans were muffled by the pillow until he felt something tug on his curls and slowly moved his head up. 

“I wanna hear you,” is all Tony had to say before slowly speeding up. Peter’s moans eventually becoming louder and more violent and Tony hated how it was such a turn on. 

“Nghhhh. T-tony...” 

The hand on Peter’s hair beginning to now pull and forcing the smaller boy to arch his back. 

His prostate was hit again and now he couldn’t help but scream. Tony Stark did that - and he’s the only one that could make Peter feel this way. 

“A-ah-ah! T-T-Tony...!” 

“It’s alright, c-cum for me...”

And with his permission, Peter found himself spilling white fluid over Tony’s bed sheets as the boy behind him continue to tug on his hair and pound him like no tomorrow. 

“T-T-Tony!” The movements still sending Peter over the edge as the extremely fast movement soon became more sloppy and hard. The nerd feeling his face being pushed back onto the mattress and glasses bending against his face. 

“I-I’m gonna come Peter!”

Tony spilled against the condom inside Peter - it was one of the best things he’s ever felt since a long time. The high making him only enjoy the moment he had with Peter, nothing else but them. 

The gangster slowly pulled out and removed the dirty condom. Looking at his flushed boyfriend who was teary eyed, red as a tomato, glasses nearly broken and curls all messed up. 

“How do you feel, Peter?”

The little boy chuckled. “Like I can’t walk or sit for a few days...”

What a fun Saturday morning...


	9. Kinky Boots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a one-shot. It doesn’t add much plot but the next chapter will!

Peter really wanted to back out. 

But something was telling him to do it for Tony, not that anyone was forcing him to do it but he didn’t want to let his boyfriend down.

Plus it be nice to discover some kinks, particularly one that kept coming back to Peter after he looked it up.

When Peter was getting ready for the weekend with his boyfriend, he decided to ask MJ for help. That was the worst idea as the tomboy decided to question Tony’s kinks right in front of Peter. Parker - was obviously oblivious to what the idea of a ‘kink’ was, but the definition and some examples seem to intrigue him. When the nerd decided to see what was some popular ones there were some that disturbed him. He knew being tied up and used by Tony was something saved for later, some others weirded out Peter and he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t want him being uncomfortable. 

There was one particular one that stood out, it was the last on list from the website Parker had checked. It was known as a ‘femboy’ kink. Peter shook off the idea before he looked at the picture that was shown as an example. It featured a slim boy with cat ears, what appears to be underwear meant for female, a black tank top and knee high socks. 

‘No, no, no’ was all Peter could think. 

It seemed like something Tony would like - but at the same time would hate. 

But Peter passed it off, before the same night he started thinking... 

It was never good when he got these irrational ideas.

The tank top did look nice on the slim boy since he had a similar shape to Peter (only the nerd was a bit bulkier), the cat ears would definitely turn on Tony, the knee high socks looked really comfortable, the panties were questionable but they did hold the entire look together. 

That’s when Peter asked to go to MJ’s house. 

After showing her the picture she laughed, making Peter blush heavily. She then started to encourage it, offering to get him the outfit if he was too embarassed to go out. 

MJ and Ned surprised Peter later that day with white cat ears, white lace panties, knee high socks with red strips at the top and a large blue t-shirt with a rainbow on it. After Peter put it on, he blushed extremely hard - he kind of found it endearing to wear, the only problem is if Tony would enjoy it. 

~

Tony was picking a movie for the pair to watch while Peter put on his set in the bathroom. He hesitated with almost every article of clothing he put. The nerd liked what the outfit did for him, but he was still very nervous to go out and surprise his boyfriend. He kept convincing himself Tony would like it before he heard a knock which startled him. 

“Hey Pete, you’ve been in there for so long, you alright sweetie?” 

“Yeah just um - little accident...”

“U-um okay, well I picked some cheesy rom-com on Netflix that’ll make me vomit and popcorn’s ready so hurry up.”

“I’ll be out soon, Tony!”

“You’re sure you alright?”

“F-fine just go onto the couch I’ll be out...”

“Hm... okay...”

Peter sighed when he heard footsteps and the sound of the couch moving - most likely because the way Tony lies down on it. 

The nerd looked over at his pile of clothes next to him, he could just change and nothing would happen. 

But he really wanted to do it - maybe for himself too.

Peter slowly opened the door and peeked, Tony was on his phone spread out on the couch. The boy struggled to walk to where his boyfriend was settled (because of what happened that morning).

“H-hi, Tony...”

“Jesus, took you long enough I thought you-“ Tony turned his head to look at the nervous boy standing in the middle of the room. Peter was fiddling with his childish shirt while he rubbed his feet together - which were covered by knee high socks.  
He continue to examine his boyfriend, noticing the cat ears and seeing the barely covered panties. 

“Holy. Fucking. Shit...” 

Peter looked up and blushed heavily. He then turned his gaze back to floor, obviously doubting his decision to dress up femininely. He knew Tony would hate it, he knew it was going to end in embarrassment. 

“I - I thought you would like it. I’m so stupid. Why would you like this? Ugh. I’m sorry Tony, I’ll go change...” 

He turned to leave before he felt something rough grab his arm and a hand flew up to grab his jaw and force him to look at Tony. What he saw caused his face to go even more red. 

Tony was - smirking... that smirk he does when he knows he gets what he wants. The smirk that signifies that Tony likes something - loves it even. It made Peter sink into the touch before he felt Tony’s lips crash into his and his mouth being full of the bad boy’s tongue. Once he was out of breath, he felt his boyfriend pull back - doing that stupid smug face. 

“Y-you like it...?” 

“Yeah, you’re the fucking prettiest boy I’ve ever laid my eye on, you know that?”

Peter blushes and smiled before he felt Tony rubbing his cat ears. 

“Where’d you get these, hm?” 

“MJ and Ned.” 

“Hm. They have good taste.”

“Actually - it was my idea...”

“Unfuckingbelievable. Peter Parker.”

“Do you like the shirt? Or the socks? I even got these underwear which are kind of comfortable...” 

Tony smiled at his excited boyfriend, “God I fucking love them on you.” 

“Not appropriate to say ‘God’...” Peter just sassed back before he was pulled onto the couch in a quick motion and landed right on Tony’s lap, stomach down. 

“You sassing me back, Parker?” 

“Maybe...”

Then he felt a soft spank on his left cheek, which made him look back and gape at Tony. 

Once Tony realized what he was doing he snapped out of it, “Fuck! Sorry... I don’t know why I just spanked you. Fuck! Shit!” 

“Is that all you could do, Stark?” 

“W-what?”

“I mean - that was a pretty weak hit... A boy like me could definitely take more...”

Tony just narrowed his eye at the femboy draped over his lap. It was kind of excellerating to be frankly honest. Peter was discovering his kink - sure it was a little to fast but he should know what he likes. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Peter rutting against his leg.  
Stark just smirked at the sight, a needy nerd of a boyfriend who just had a sexual awakening not even 12 hours ago. That’s when the gangster laid another spank, this time on the right cheek. It made Peter snap forward. 

“Count it, Petey.” 

Peter nodded before he felt another one. 

“T-three.” 

The fourth one sent Peter into shock since it was on the same right cheek. 

“F-four, Tony!” 

~

After fifteen spanks, Peter was spilling a little bit of tears. Tony was comforting him before Peter laid his lips on the older boy’s neck. The bad boy simply accepted the feeling before it left quickly. It was hard for Peter to sit but he did so anyway. He moved into a position which allowed his foot to rub on Tony’s groin. He went agonizingly slow at first, just to tease his boyfriend who offered a simple smile at the feeling.

That was the signal for Peter to speed up his actions soon - all Tony did was moan and move his head back as his boyfriend started to unbuckle his pants and pulling them down with his underwear to rub his cock with his covered foot. Then Peter slowed down his movement, and setting a pattern on his tempo. When Tony looked at Peter, he saw that his boyfriend was now casually just sitting in a position that was holding himself up with his hands, his knees were bent to accommodate to Tony. His cat ears were bent a bit which softened his appearance. His lips were parted and he chewed on his lips and tilted his head.

“What’s wrong, Tony?” 

“S-stop teasing me... Jesus fucking Christ!”

“What are you talking about?”

Tony went to grab Peter’s foot, just to speed him up but the boy playfully pulled back just a little bit. Tony groaned as he tilted his head back and panted. 

“Y-you know you’re really long, Tony...” Humming as he continue to tease.

Peter started to speed up his movements yet again, making sure to use his other feet to touch Tony’s balls. 

“D-do you like it, Tony?”

“F-fuck yes!”

That put a smile on Peter’s face as he made sure to play with Tony’s tip, now using the other to rub the rest of the shaft. 

“I-I shouldn’t be doing this you know? It’s really bad for a Christian boy like me to be doing such naughty things.” 

That’s when Peter stopped and reached over to take a handful of popcorn. Eating while readjusting his cat ears.

He evaluated Tony who had an unrecognizable expression. 

He was chewing his lips trying to find a way to touch himself but Peter’s leg blocked him from doing so. 

Peter started moving again, eating popcorn as he got entertainment from getting his boyfriend off in such a ridiculous way.

“I-I’m gonna cum - fuck keep going Peter!” 

Then suddenly Peter sped up, he felt Tony’s thigh twitch as he came on the nerd’s knee high socks - some landing on Peter’s bare thigh. The nerd continued to milk his boyfriend’s shaft and watched as Tony struggled to not succumb to the overstimulation. Peter began to rub at his boyfriend’s thigh, not able to hold back his giggle as the gangster was still panting and coming back down from his high. 

“D-did that feel good on you, T-Tony?” 

“Yes! Fuck yes! I fucking love you! Wanna - Hm. C-can we go again, Petey?”

Peter laughed as he began to play the movie and grab the popcorn as he continue to rub his boyfriend off once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Will try to update soon!
> 
> Please leave criticism/kudos/what you liked!


End file.
